Just Because
by SamSammySamantha
Summary: I suck at summaries...and really, you should read this to help me improve my writing. Please? Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of S E Hinton's plots or characters. Everything else is mine. NOTES- There is no Sandy in this!!! Hahahahaha I really hate her. She caused Soda so much heartache he didn't and will never deserve.**

**Chap 1- Pony POV**

It was three days after that little run-in with the Socs and Steve still insisted on following me home or wherever I went after school...so there we were, rejoicing the fact that it was Friday and the door opened and we heard Soda laughing from the other side of the couch, which wasn't unusual. But then there was different laughter. A girly laughter. Steve raised his eyebrows and we both went in casually, glancing at each other as a muffled thump reached our ears, followed by more laughter.

"Well hey Soda," Steve greeted him as we came around the side of the couch, and Soda grinned up at him from where he was on the floor. "Hey Steve...Ponyboy... This is Samantha."

The girl, Samantha, shook her head with a smile. "Just Sammy," She corrected him.

"We were just..." Soda trailed off.

"I was teaching him to do a regular handstand," Sammy finished for him. "He can't do one on the floor."

Steve nodded and said something back to which the three of them laughed and I was sort of forgotten. Which was okay because I was still sort of in shock. I mean...there was a girl. A gorgeous girl. In our house. With Soda. Her being with Soda was fine because I'm used to that but not them being in our house. That was just plain weird. Soda called to me asking about what I was doing and I hollered something vague back like "Homework thing for English about an essay thing."

I wandered into me and Soda's room and sighed. It was dirty, Soda's clothes and mine littered the floor in front of our closet and bed and my desk was almost like a tornado scene. I dropped my ancient bookbag in the floor and flopped onto my bed, my arm resting over my eyes. I reviewed what just happened. I had walked into the house. Soda and Sammy were on the floor and Sammy had been teaching him to do a regular handstand.

What really got me was _how_ good-looking she was. Brown wavy hair, greased but not greasy grease so I guess it was hair spray or something, but sort of bouncy so it was pretty. And those super blue eyes. And a good body, but I didn't dwell on that since it made me feel sort of bad.

She and Soda looked good together, close like that. Laughter cut through my thoughts again and I grinned. Her laugh was as infectious as Soda's grin.

The door slammed. "Two-Bit." I thought right before I heard him. "Hey..." He bellowed in his drawn out way. "Who's this?" He asked and I could tell he knew her. "Hey Two-Bit," I heard her say and I could picture her smiling. Then a short knock and I scrambled down the hallway to the door. It was Johnny, like I'd thought.

"Hey Johnny Cade," I greeted him with a grin and he allowed him self a small one. His brow furrowed as her laughter filtered over to us. "Who's that?" He asked softly. "Sammy," I replied with a confidence I didn't have. "Come meet her," Johnny followed behind me and I said, "Sammy, this is Johnny Cade."

Johnny's eyes flicked down to her and held hers, and then Sammy erupted in a little scream and they were hugging, Sammy crying and Johnny saying something. Everybody looked as bewildered as I felt except Soda, who was grinning like an idiot.

Two-Bit, of course, pointed it out. "What's that grin for?" He asked loudly even though he was next to him. "Meet Samantha Cade everybody," Soda said loudly and Sammy looked at us with a smile and wet cheeks. Johnny was okay but I could tell he was sort of...well, on-edge. Johnny was maybe an inch taller than Sammy and she just smiled, Johnny smiling too.

I wondered how I hadn't noticed the similarities before, and I concluded it was because she had the brightest blue eyes ever unlike Johnny who had those dark brown ones. Nobody knew what to say so Two-Bit said, "Dinner, anybody?" And wandered into the kitchen.

Sodapop started explaining and everybody sat down. Soda, Sammy, and then Johnny were on the couch, me next to Johnny's feet and Two-Bit and Steve sitting on the arm of the chair. Sammy would explain something, and then Johnny would fill in the blanks. By then end of the story everybody was comfortable and laughing and Two-Bit came back in, two chocolate cakes in his hands.

"Foods up!" He said and set the cakes in the middle of the floor in front of the TV, his favorite place. I got myself and Johnny a piece and Soda knelt and grabbed Sammy a piece, himself a piece, and then almost feel into his cake when Darry came in and smacked him on the back in a very brotherly way.

"Hey Sammy. How long you staying?" Darry asked as he disappeared into his room Sammy started to reply but stood up, following him and taking her cake with her. Two-Bit watched her leave their presence with an appreciative smile. "I like her," He said with a smile. "She took her cake with her." Soda tossed a pillow at him and Steve caught it, tossing it back. Soda stopped and looked outside, the echoes of shouts and breaking glass leaking in through the open window.

We all immediately looked at Johnny who shrugged and said, "I'll sleep in the lot." Steve started to nod but me and Soda protested at the same time. "No, you always do, stay here tonight." And Soda chimed in at the same time, "But what about Sammy?"

Johnny shook his head, "I can't stay here...Sammy is." I shook my head too. "Which is why you're staying," I explained patiently. He shook his head again but his eyes showed relief.

Just then Darry and Sammy came in, and they looked...normal. (Not that I hadn't expected them too.) Sammy sat next to Soda again and Johnny sighed softly, yawning a little. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night...it had been a long and loud night at his house and he had stayed at the lot. So I knew he was tired, but Steve and Two-Bit and Sammy were just getting started. I leaned my head against the couch and closed my eyes with full intentions to listen to the conversation.

A/N- How was that? Icky? Redone? Constructiveness, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2- Soda POV**

"Why don't you concentrate on girls and cars? Works for me." That's what I had said when Darry was yelling at Ponyboy after his run-in with the Socs. I had said it to say it but it really has worked. A lot. Her name's Sammy. Or Samantha. She's wonderful. And don't get me wrong, I'm not much for talking about how I feel about her, but I just can't take it. Steve knows I talk about her. Darry knows the whole issue, but nobody knows how much I feel for her. I can't take it sometimes. And it's only been what, a week since we met? Anyway, I'll just tell what happened that night she met everybody.

We were talking on the couch, waiting for Steve and Ponyboy to get here, and somehow she got the idea that I needed learn a regular handstand, not just one off the fence. So she showed me...and fell, naturally. She just laughed with a grin and accused me of making her nervous. I shook my head and got on my head on the floor, knees resting on my elbows. She pointed out I wasn't doing what she was and I mumbled something back before falling too. Then Steve and Ponyboy walked in, and we explained everything and Ponyboy wandered off and Steve and Sammy and I talked.

Then Two-Bit came in and he made some remarks, and then Johnny came in...Pony introduced him, and then well, things erupted, I guess. Two-Bit broke the ice by announcing dinner and went to get dinner, and I started explaining. Sammy was Johnny's sister...she had run off a couple years ago, Johnny never told anyone at all. I found her when I was walking home...it wasn't pretty. And Pony and Johnny were out...and they stayed out, we assumed at the lot, so Sammy stayed on the couch. She wasn't in any condition to do much else.

When Ponyboy came in he was probably exhausted because he just stood there, taking in Darry's rants and then we went to bed. He was freezing though and couldn't sleep but I went to sleep right away. It had been a long day. And then she had gone to work with me, then went off to find her own job and came back with one at another DX that was closing...they needed a maid, I guess.

Then she'd be moved to the one I work at. So it was all good and I came home, she came home after, and then we had a conversation and then Steve and Ponyboy walked in.

So I guess the whole ordeal was actually really funny. But then again I find most things funny so I can't tell.

A/N- That was unbelievably, horribly short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**END POVs**

So there the gang was, seated in the living room, TV on but forgotten. Everyone but Two-Bit, Sodapop, and Sammy had either fallen asleep where they were or wandered off to their houses (Steve.) or to their rooms, in Darry's case. Ponyboy was asleep with his head resting on Johnny's knee and Johnny was slowly dropping to the couch. Darry had left with a warning to Soda to "Get to bed now or things'll be less than pretty in the morning."

So Two-Bit, Soda, and Sammy were laughing quietly and Soda yawned, making a little noise at the end. Sammy glanced at him, eyes dancing with suppressed laughter, and Soda grinned. Two-Bit just barked out a laugh and then the three of them were laughing loudly, temporarily forgetting the other people. Johnny shifted and sat up, looking at the three of them. "Could yall let a guy sleep?" He asked with a little smile.

Two-Bit shook his head. "That wasn't in my resume," He replied with a cheeky smile. Johnny shook his head and sighed tiredly, yawning. Then Sammy yawned...then Soda, and finally Two-Bit who laughed loudly again and said, "Well I guess everyone's ready to hit the sack." Johnny nodded wearily and Ponyboy opened his eyes. "I've been ready." He said grumpily and Sammy glanced at the clock. "Guys it is like 11 o' clock..." She trailed off with a smirk. Two-Bit scrambled up. "You're kidding." He said as he went flying out the door.

"Good ole Two-Bit," Ponyboy mumbled as he stretched out on the floor. "Come on Pony," Soda said, nudging him with his foot as him and Sammy stood up and Johnny stretched out fully on the couch. Ponyboy mumbled a response and went off to bed and the flump of mattress on body was heard. "You go to bed; I can just...make Johnny move." Sammy said, sitting on the edge of the couch. Sodapop smiled, "If you insist." "I do, you have work in the morning." A momentary look of panic flashed over his face and he nodded. "In..." He paused a moment to calculate, "6 hours. See you in the morning," He said as he tossed a wave over his shoulder. Sammy waved back and sort of pushed Johnny's legs semi off the couch, lying down.

A/N: Ahh. Another shortie. Oh well. I felt lazy when I wrote this ine, I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

The morning came a bit too quickly for Ponyboy and Sodapop. Darry was up and moving around, Johnny was on the couch with cake, and Sammy was in the shower.

"Darry, what's for breakfast?" Ponyboy muttered as he came around to stand by the fridge. "Cake?" "Eggs made how you like, Pony. Did you take a shower yet?" Darry replied. "Shoot Darry, I just woke up. Plus Sammy's in there."

"In where?" Sammy asked, wandering in with a towel around her. "I just got out," She added as she exited the kitchen. "I need a shirt." She announced to no-one in particular as she entered the bathroom again and pulled on her pants and shirt from yesterday. "I can't wear this one again."

"So don't wear one!" A familiar semi-sarcastic voice rang out. "Sorry to dash your hopes, Two-Bit," Soda said as he handed a shirt to Sammy and she pulled it on as she came out then pulled her other shirt from under it.

"What was that?" Two-Bit asked in feigned shock. "How did that happen?" He asked, referring to her little shirt trick. "Something I picked up awhile back," Sammy said with a casual smile. "Darry...can I put this in the laundry and do some later?" She asked, pausing to dip her finger in the jelly as Darry prepared to put it on Soda's eggs. "SODAPOP!" He bellowed, tapping Sammy's fingers lightly and replying to her, "Shoot yeah, I'm just grateful someone likes to do laundry," He told her with a smile.

Ponyboy sat at the table with his eggs, plain with maybe a little salt. "I wanted to sleep in this morning," He said to no-one, and Sammy swooped down to give him a hug. "Poor Pony. Want to go to the park or something?" She asked, sitting down in the chair, fiddling with the buttons on her, well Soda's shirt. It was a bit big. "Why? I can entertain myself," Pony replied automatically. "I mean, sure, but what will you do?" Sammy smiled, laughed a little. "I thought about swinging. Maybe going down the slide," She admitted. Darry smiled gratefully at her and walked off to get changed and showered himself.

Steve walked in, muttering under his breath about kids leaving their stuff everywhere. He was massaging his arm, which was already sporting a bruise. Pony's mood rocketed downwards and he glared at his eggs, spearing them into his mouth before putting his plate and fork away and walking, almost stalking down the hallway where he slammed the bathroom door and the sink began running. "You and Pony okay?" Sammy asked Steve as she stood up, putting the salt on the counter and dabbing at a spot of jelly with the sponge. "Have we ever been?" Steve answered, shrugging it off. "Do you always do that?" He asked, staring at her hands. "Do what?" Sammy asked innocently.

"The cleaning thing," Steve said, gesturing at her hands which had soap on them and a sponge in her left hand as she moved to the dishes and started scrubbing them. "What else am I going to do to keep my hands moving?" Sammy replied matter-of-factly. Steve shrugged. "Play cards?" She whipped her head to face him. "Is that a challenge?" She asked teasingly. He shrugged again, opening the deck of cards and shuffling them then bridging. "Maybe."

Sammy tossed the sponge down, wiped her hands off on her jeans, and sat down, snatching the cards from him and dealing the standard blackjack cards. "Two out of three...loser buys me and Soda a movie," She said, placing the deck to her left. "Agreed. But if you lose, then you owe me one dance at Buck and Dally's next party." Steve retorted.

Sammy cocked her eyebrows. "Tough deal...but I accept." She said, and the game began. They both sported serious but laughing expressions and thought excruciatingly hard about each silent gesture.

"Darry? Where's my DX shirt?" Sodapop asked absentmindedly, wandering into the kitchen shirtless, gobbling his cold eggs and grabbing a tall glass of chocolate milk to wash it down.

"On my body." Sammy replied, focused on her card game. "I think he means the other one." Steve smirked. Sammy tossed her cards down. "BLACKJACK!" She cried triumphantly. "Where'd you learn to play like that?" Steve asked. Sammy smiled. "Johnny and me played it a lot." She replied.

"Sodapop Curtis." Sammy said, pushing the deck to Steve and coming to stand beside him. "What's your say in going to the movies with me? Steve's treat."

"Sure, sounds good..." Soda replied absentmindedly, pushing her hip gently to the side so he could get into the laundry room and rummage around for his extra DX shirt. He pulled on an undershirt, slipped the blue DX on, grabbed socks, and hurtled out the door, smacking Steve on the head as he went by.

"Darry?" Sammy asked, glancing at the clock. "Do you leave when they do?" She asked him as he came out fully dressed. "I do. I'm late." He replied, hugging her in a strictly friendly manor before grabbing his keys and going to his car, driving off in a cloud of dust. Sammy glanced at the floor. Shoes...Soda's shoes..."SODA?!" She yelled over the car's motor. "SHOES?" She called, holding them out. He nodded with a grin and motioned for her to throw them. She did so and when he dropped them outside the car door she laughed, waving to Steve who was admonishing Soda.

They drove off and Sammy went to find Ponyboy and Two-Bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

_Notes-I pulled in some of the movie's scenes for the sake of it. I felt both should be included. Also, the convo between Sammy and Pony might need some tuning. Tell me what you think._

Two-Bit was seated cross-legged i front of the TV, a giant slab of cake on one of the Curtis's white and blue plates. He had an un-opened beer in his hand, and was apparently going to open it but had been distracted by Mickey.

"Nice healthy breakfast, Two-Bit," Sammy said as she sat down beside him, snagging a piece of his cake slice. "It's got all his food groups, Sammy," Ponyboy teased as he sat down behind the two of them, "Alcoholic beverages and chocolate." Sammy shook her head, a teasing smile lifting her lips, "You guys eat more chocolate than my old friends do." Ponyboy shrugged, "It's all Soda's fault, you know." Two-Bit added, "Yeah, Ponyboy's hooked on cigarettes, Sodapop hooked o chocolate, and Darry's clean."

Sammy was momentarily shocked. "You smoke, Pony?" She asked, semi-concerned but more curious. "Like a fiend," He admitted, "I don't know when I started really. It just happened." Sammy sighed, "And here I thought you were the track star." "Who said I wasn't?" He countered. "I figured since you smoked, you couldn't run as fast..." He grinned, "I run faster than them. They smoke more." Sammy nodded her, "Right. Somebody wanna help me clean?"

Two-Bit and Ponyboy shared a glance. "Why?" Two-Bit asked at the same time Pony said, "Nope."

"Because I need to do something but I don't want to be lonely." Sammy semi-pouted, hooking her thumbs into her pockets. "Please?"

Two-Bit glanced up at her, chewing his cake. "Why?" He asked again. Ponyboy sighed, and stood, talking over his shoulder about Two-Bit's laziness. Sammy shook her head with a little laugh. "Do you do anything?" "Shoot yeah! I get the beer." Two-Bit replied with a grin. Sammy shook her head with an exasperated sigh and followed Pony back to the laundry room, glancing at the ever building pile.

Meanwhile, at the DX, Steve and Soda were just clocking in and they were already sweaty from the ride there. The boss man, neither of them knew his name, called them over and told them their jobs today; Steve was outside doing pumps and Soda was on the register. "It's hot outside man," Soda informed Steve just in case he hadn't noticed. Steve shot him a glare, "But guess who gets it when it's hotter?" He reminded him spitefully.

Soda just grinned at him, and Steve knew he didn't care. He was happy as long as there were cars and girls. The sun helped too. Steve flipped him a wave over his shoulder as some old lady in a in a car that was just as old as her pulled up.

Soda glanced out the window It was hot but the sun was out. So that was good. Steve looked miserable, and as the old lady came in she remarked, "That boy is as moody and un-agreeable as my car." Soda smiled widely, almost his famed movie-star grin. "Well mam, he doesn't like the hot weather," He replied. She smiled up at him, "Why do young boys like you insist on charming old ladies like me? You'll get me distracted from what I was driving to. As if I would remember anyway."

Soda rang her up and watched her go out; marveling on how much Steve showed his utter bitterness to his boss for letting him work outside without saying anything. He smiled as the old lady patted him on the shoulder, tipped him, generously since Soda spied three bills in his hand. She drove the car out, looking much happier. Vaguely Soda wondered if she remembered where she was going.

A few more customers came in, and two cars were brought to be checked up on or fixed, and by that time it was time for the blessed break. Steve bought two Cokes and was contemplating either two ham on rye sandwiches or two turkey on wheat when someone came in. Steve sighed. The sign clearly stated they would be back in a half hour. Who was it who always ruined his and Soda's breaks? He faced away, appearing busy. Soda was counting the money in the register and offered a quick hello to the customer.

A large bag plopped on the counter and a metallic click reached his ears and Steve whirled around to see who it was and what they wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

_Note- If the last chapter was horrible, and this one is too, offer me some ideas. I am at a complete loss. Well, not complete but a little._

As Steve and Soda began their break at the DX, Ponyboy and Sammy were completing their second game of poker. Two-Bit was still in front of the television and had offered random insults and hints to Pony, who was sitting across from Sammy. Two-Bit had a perfect view of her cards. And her hands, actually. She had pretty hands. He now knew them as if they were his own. _Not that it's saying much, _He thought.

"Sammy, you win!" Pony cried in defeat with a smile on his face. "I'm starving anyway," He added, standing up and rummaging around in the ice-box. "Fine, I guess I can accept winning every card game I've played today," She said with a smile. Pony ignored her little remark and continued searching for something to eat.

Sammy left him in the kitchen and stretched out on the couch. "Is it weird I'm so comfortable here?" She mused to no-one in particular. "Nope. Most people are," Two-Bit replied, rolling over on his stomach so he was facing her, looking up at her on the couch form his spot on the floor. "In fact, if you weren't you wouldn't be one of us."

Sammy nodded but was lost in thought, thinking about Johnny and how nervous he had been. Where had Johnny been last night? On the couch with her, but where had he gone this morning? "Pony?" She called. "Yeah?" He said, coming into the room. "Where was Johnny this morning?" Pony looked confused. "The lot? He usually goes there in the middle of the night. Soda says sleeping here hurts his pride."

Sammy was confused, and she sighed deeply. "Should I go find him?" She asked. Two-Bit jumped up. "I'll come." He said, glancing at his breakfast stuff when Pony meaningfully glanced at him then his stuff then the kitchen.

"Look, just let me go get him. I bet he feels weird. With you, you know..." Pony trailed off, not wanting to hurt Sammy but still. "So I put that stuff away for no reason?" Two-Bit asked as he came into the room empty-handed. "Nope. Now you can go get soused earlier," Sammy replied exasperatedly.

Two-Bit blinked at her, and then smiled. Sammy looked up at him and shook her head, smiling herself. "You will, won't you?" She asked him. "Probably," He consented with a wry smile.

Pony spoke up, "So, can I go?" He suddenly felt like he needed to tell her where we went so she didn't worry. "Yeah, sure, just come back okay?" Sammy replied with a smile and a glance at the clock. "Its 1:30 now, so let's say you come here so I know you're alive at 5?" Pony nodded and grabbed his jean coat before walking out, leaving the door open and shutting the gate. Sammy peered out the screen door and watched him until he went around a corner.

Two-Bit had been watching this with a thoughtful expression. "Well you're just the perfect picture of a housewife," He commented as Sammy walked around the living room looking for things to pick up. She straightened as he said this and asked, "What do you mean by that?" with a bit of an indignant air. "Just that you were all like 'Come back soon Pony.' And now you're cleaning." She raised her eyebrow in an expression that looked uncannily like Two-Bit's. "Oh, so caring about what the place looks like and where the kid is going is house-wifey?" She retorted. "If you're so worried about what I'm doing, pitch in and I'll stop sooner."

"If I did Darry would die of shock. I'll leave you to your duties." Two-Bit replied with a grin and went out, slamming the door as he left.

Sammy went back to cleaning, hoping to God someone came home soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

_Notes- I'm moving up to the story plot...be patient, I know things are sort of dragging...This one will be in Sodapop's POV. I am trying out POVs...tell me whether I should keep them and trade off every chapter or what. I'm thinking either stick with one POV or none..._

"CURTIS!" A voice bellowed in my ear from where I had been leaning against a pump with my arms crossed, eyes closed, fully awake. The little encounter had sure taken a lot out of me, but it was just ole Dally, again with that blank heater that had scared me and therefore exhausted me. Well, mostly.

"Clock out." He said to me shortly, and I sighed with relief. I had thought I was for sure gonna get an hours dock. I clocked out, got me and Steve a Pepsi, met him outside the garage and handed it to him, laughing a little at his hair and forehead which were both covered in grease. He laughed mockingly and pointed at myself and I glanced at my arms, which were covered in gasoline from the one tank that had leaked. I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh and froze. Now my hair, forehead, and arms were dirty.

We both shrugged and continued home, swapping stories about our shifts. I told him about the old lady and he said some not so nice words. I defended her and he launched into a lecture on senile women as we entered the house. It was quiet and we split up, Steve flopping onto the couch and grabbing the newspaper and me heading off to take a shower.

As I was showering I heard the door slam and something dropped onto the table and I figured it was Pony or even Darry. We had worked later than usual, so he should be home soon anyway. I stepped out and dried off, wrapping a towel around me and walking into the kitchen bare-chested. I set about to fixing myself a glass of chocolate milk and maybe some cake when who else but Sammy came in, lecturing Steve over her shoulder about getting his dirty self all over the house she cleaned.

She froze. I froze. A pink flush started at her collarbones and she started smiling. I grinned. "Hey Sammy," I said calmly while inside I was a bit upset. _Idiot._ "Hey Soda," She managed; her eyes flicking at the towel around my waist then back up at me. "Just got out of the shower?" She asked politely. "Going to get dressed right now," I said with a nod. And I did just that, walking out of the room with slow, measured steps and into my room where I promptly got dressed and came back out, looking for my drink.

"Fridge," Sammy said, coming in with her hair in a ponytail and her face still pink.

Two-Bit came in behind her. "Y'all had a bit of a run in, didn'tcha?" He asked with feigned innocent curiosity.

Sammy smacked him in the back of the head and he rubbed it, walking out without an answer.

"I didn't say anything, he was watching...or heard, or something. He said something about the window." Sammy explained pointing at the window over the sink.

"You weren't listening to him when he was talking?" I asked with mock admonishment.

Sammy missed the mocking tone and said, "Well, no...but he talks all the time and I thought maybe it wouldn't matter and it seems like everyone else does and so I ignored him and-"

I cut her off with a grin. "What?" Sammy asked with the beginnings of a smile. "I was just kidding." I replied with an even bigger grin and Sammy had to smile.

She stole my drink and sauntered off, drinking it empty as she entered the living room. I sighed quietly and went in too, flopping onto the couch beside her.

"Mickey again, Two-Bit?" I complained good-naturedly. "What he means is 'Sure Two-Bit let's watch Mickey again.'" A voice said and the door slammed. Pony and Johnny came in, smelling faintly of cigarette smoke, and then a lanky, hard eyed figure came in.

"Well hey Dal." I greeted him, placing an arm around Sammy. She stiffened and I willed her to relax. Dal didn't look to good and Pony and Johnny looked a little shaken up.

"Well hey Soda." Dally mocked me, eyes red and speech slurred. When had this happened? I wondered briefly before nearly jumping out of my skin when Darry boomed, "And you're here drunk because?"

I hadn't even noticed he was home but there he was, in his chair with the newspaper in his lap.

Pony came rushing in to Dal's defense. "It's nothing Darry, Dal got upset 'cause we was at the drive-in and this red-head turned him down."

Johnny followed after in his timid way with a nod and paused, glancing from Sammy to Dally to me. I realized my arm was still on her shoulder and I quickly took it off resting it uneasily in my lap.

Darry shook his head, "One rejection and you go off and get totally soused?" Two-Bit finally glanced up, "Come on, Dal, rejection ain't that bad." He said as he stood and readied himself to get out.

Steve stood too and I could tell they were about to split. Dally looked dangerous.

Sammy swallowed nervously and I could feel her shift her weight. "I'm going for a walk." She announced, and Steve and Two-Bit muttered vague somethings about going too.

Dally turned a dangerous glance at Sammy and she offered a grin, and then walked out, slamming the door. It was kind of funny, actually, especially since Steve and Two-Bit followed after like puppies or maybe ducklings.

Everybody, including Dally, stared out the window. Johnny suddenly said, "She hates drunks...Mom and Dad scared her." And followed after her, Steve, and Two-Bit.

Darry and I nodded, and Ponyboy timidly poked Dally to the door. Nobody even came near Dal when he was like this without something happening. And sure enough, something happened.

Dally left. He just walked out. Staggered is more like it, but he left. Then Darry, of course, exploded. "PONYBOY how many times do I have to tell you? Leave Dal alone when he's like that."

"What else could I do? He didn't know what to do. He's so out of it, Darry, I bet he forgot where he was!" Pony retorted.

I chuckled and mused, "Since when does he ever?"

The two of them shot me a glare that quieted me but didn't chase the grin away. "I'm going to find Sammy." I told them indifferently and wandered out, accidentally-on-purpose forgetting my shoes, not heading home till I noticed it was almost 8.

_Note- Ugh that was pretty bad, wasn't it? It's taken me a month so I'm just going to leave it as is. I want to continue with the story and maybe I'll revise it eventually._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

_Notes- Be warned, I'm having some serious writer's block I'm trying to work through so beware. Cookies if you review! Oh and I am doing away with POVs. Unless a whole bunch of people tell me otherwise. _

As Sammy walked down her street an hour or two later, she wondered what she had been thinking, visiting her parents. Why would things have changed? Why would they be any different to her than they were to Johnny? Or what she assumed they did to Johnny.

That led her to another barrage of questions. Why was he so different and who was this group? Things went fine, she fit in, but she didn't know them. Johnny obviously did, but he was so different now it was mind-boggling.

What happened to the Johnny who would comfort her when she fell down the stairs and got yelled at for making to much noise? When she got locked out and nearly froze to death the on the front porch, not even noticed when their parents left for god-knows-where?

Years of tears welled up in her eyes but she kept walking, determined to get to the Curtis's without crying. She had seen enough to know that 'Greasers' didn't cry.

And about the Greaser thing. What's the difference? Sure, she had seen a difference in the towns she had been in but really, what did it matter? She made a mental note to ask Soda tonight why Johnny was so...timid. She sat down quickly, knowing she'd just get more lost the farther she walked. Her gut told her it had to with the Hostess or Stooches or whoever, but who could change Johnny like that? Not even she could.

"_Johnny, I can't take it." A 12 year old Sammy whimpered into her brother's comforting shoulder. "Dad hit me. I didn't do a thing, I swear."_

"_Samantha Cade, listen to me. You can! I promise, you can! Look at me...11 years old, comforting you, the older sister." A bewildered Johnny hastily but not unkindly replied. Dad had pretty much refrained from hitting Sammy before. _

_Sammy whimpered something unintelligible and closed her eyes, sniffing. She did feel sort of bad, she was supposed to help him feel better but she had never been hit before. Her thoughts drifted to the previous nights when Johnny had gotten hit and eventually she drifted off, leaving a sad Johnny to himself and his thoughts._

As Sammy sat lost in her thoughts, a familiar voice said, "Sammy, you'd best get out of the road. Not everyone's as nice as I am." Sammy looked up to see Steve in a heap of metal that might've been a truck at some point but only barely resembled one now.

"Hey Steve." She said with a startled smile, standing and resting her hand on the door to the passenger's side.

"Where you headed to?" He asked with a smirk, knowing full well where she was going. Where else could she go?

"The Curtis's." She replied, giving him a grateful smile when he motioned for her to get in. "I...went to see my folks. And got lost."

Steve scoffed, "It's less than a block. You can see the house from Johnny's porch." He cast a side-glance her way, taking note of her red-rimmed eyes but not saying anything.

"I wasn't sure which house was theirs." Sammy said stubbornly as Steve stopped the truck in front of the Curtis's house.

"Now you do." Steve said, getting out and opening her door before heading inside.

Sammy stood on the front porch, looking at the road. How in the hell had she come from Houston...to Tulsa, with a bunch of guys who had befriended her, taken her in, and protected Johnny? And in less than three weeks!

The only answer she could come up with was just because.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

Inside the house an hour or so later, Soda and Steve were seated in the kitchen, playing poker. Darry was in his chair, relaxing for a few minutes before his second job started.

Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit were on the couch, Two-Bit staring intently at the TV which was of course playing Mickey Mouse and Johnny and Pony were talking quietly. Both glanced up when the door opened and Johnny was the first to look away from Sammy.

"Hey Two-Bit...Pony...Johnny." She greeted, sitting next to Two-Bit who promptly threw a casual arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Sammy. Johnny 'n me were just about to head to the lot, maybe throw the football. See you later, okay?" Pony said, smiling at her softly and standing up. Johnny followed suit, but the smile was more timid,

"You better be back by 10." Darry said the paper rustling as he set it down. "Your dinner'll be cold anyhow."

Pony nodded and the two quiet boys made to leave and the only sound were Mickey and Minnie conversing about something Pluto did and Soda and Steve were shouting about Soda supposedly cheating. Well, Steve was shouting, Soda was grinning, and Darry was complaining about the noise.

When the screen door slammed shut after Pony and Johnny, Darry glanced balefully at it before looking at the clock.

Sammy stood and hugged Darry as she said, "I'll keep 'em in line," With a smile.

Darry left and gently closed the front door. Soon his truck started up and the gravel crunched as he drove off.

"I'm hungry." Sammy announced, walking into the kitchen and wincing when Steve shouted particularly loudly.

"You no good cheating ASS!" He bellowed, throwing down his full house and glaring at Sodapop.

Soda grinned and displayed his royal flush. "Can you prove it, Randle?" He asked.

"No, but I know it! Ain't that good enough?!" Steve cried, putting his head in his hands and resting his elbows on the table.

"Nope. Innocent until proven guilty," Soda proclaimed, pushing his chair back and scooping the few dollars that had been in the pot.

"But that's the tip I got from the old lady..." Steve groaned into his hands.

Sammy patted Steve on the back, resting her hand there then snatching the deck and flipping through it. "He could be telling the truth," She commented, setting the deck back on the table. "What's to eat here? Oh, Soda, I start at the DX tomorrow. Can you drive me?"

"Sure. I've got some extra dollars for gas." Soda replied with a grin, counting his supposedly ill-gotten money.

Steve gave a short laugh. "A _few_? You cleaned me out!"

Soda put the money in his pocket, getting up from the table and opening the ice-box. "We've got cake!" He exclaimed, ignoring Steve's latest comment.

"Great. Got milk?" A raucous voice called as the door slammed. Two-Bit appeared in typical Two-Bit fashion, barreling in, his eyes and mouth laughing.

Sammy turned to face him, a moderately sized cake slab on a plate and a glass of milk in her hand. "It might be gone..." She trailed off teasingly with a smile.

Two-Bit feigned shock. "NO MILK?" He bellowed, pushing Steve and Soda out of the way. The two of them were having a heated discussion, most probably about Soda's exceedingly large slab of cake or the poker game.

"Dirty rotten liar!" He bellowed, head still in the fridge. He came up mere seconds later, the remainder of the cake on a plate and a beer in his hand. "I'm gonna get you one day Samantha Cade, for pulling a fast one over on me." But it was all in good fun and as he walked by he winked. Did Two-Bit Matthews have his eye on little, brunette haired Sammy?

Sammy gave him a smile and sat down at the table, eating the cake slowly, almost methodically. There was a newspaper in front of her, but she paid no attention to it. She was lost in some memories. One in particular stood out-

"_Johnny? Is Daddy mad?" A young Sammy asked her brother. His eyes tore from the bedroom door, the ranting and thumping coming through the door. _

"_Just a little Sammy, but I'll protect you."_

And Johnny always had. Then she had split. Just left, ran, disappeared. Poof.

Soda was now stretched out on the couch, eyes half-lidded. "Where's Steve?" Sammy asked softly, sliding his legs down to make room for her.

Soda blinked, "Home?" He said sleepily. "Man, I'm bushed." He murmured, now sitting upright. "11? Darry'll be home soon." He commented as he glanced at the clock.

Sammy nodded at the Steve being at home, and glanced at the clock. "I'm so tired. Pony should've been home."

"Yea." Soda was drifting off again, his head leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Sodapop," Sammy said gently, "Stay awake with me?"

He opened one eye. "Sure." Sammy nodded and leaned against her end of the couch, keeping an eye on the clock. They both knew they'd fall asleep eventually.

Sammy, shivering, relaxed against Soda when he pulled her next to him. _Only for warmth, _he told himself, _only for warmth._

Sure enough, when Darry walked in, Sammy was asleep, uncomfortable but asleep. Soda was too, and Darry smiled softly; Looked like Soda had acquired himself a new friend.

Glancing at the clock he checked Ponyboy and Soda's room. Nobody. Pony wasn't home.

It was after midnight and Pony wasn't home.

It was after one and Pony wasn't home.

It was 2 and Pony was walking in the door.

Oh man. The kid was gonna get it this time.


End file.
